Recently, an ultrasound system has been extensively used in the medical field due to its non-invasive and non-destructive nature. Generally, the ultrasound system has become an important and popular diagnostic tool due to its wide range of applications. Specifically, due to its non-invasive and non-destructive nature, the ultrasound diagnostic system has been extensively used in the medical profession.
In general, such ultrasound system provides a Doppler sound together with a Doppler mode image visualizing velocities of moving objects through the use of a Doppler effect, the Doppler mode image being formed based on Doppler signals obtained in a Doppler mode.
In the related art, there may be a problem in that, when output of the Doppler mode image and the Doppler sound are temporally interrupted halfway, only a previously-outputted Doppler mode image is outputted and the Doppler sound is not outputted. Thus, it is required for an ultrasound system which provides a Doppler sound at a selected timed interval as necessary.